Of White Walkers and babies
by Creativityiskeytolife
Summary: Lulu is a white walker who is sent to kill John Snow. She is not like the others. John snow cures her, and they are forced to get married. What will happen. This is just something fun and short I came up with.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 1:

* * *

My name is lulu.

I have no memories of what my life was like before I became a white walker.

Yes, I am a white walker.

Many people believe that we literally are walking zombies that fall apart and age but never die.

I am not one of those types of white walkers.

I breathe and look like a normal human except for my white hair, pale skin that is almost blueish, and blue eyes that glow.

I am super strong as well. I can hear a mile away, and am able to track really well.

There are different types of White walkers, and I am a warrior.

I wear black leather and fight to kill.

Today was a different day.

John snow was a threat and it was my duty to kill him.

I was given commoners clothes, and sent to kill him.

I did not know how I would do this, but I knew that I had to fulfill my mission.

I didn't' understand how I could think for myself.

All the white walkers I knew were literally mind zoned and just sat there unless spoken to, or given orders.

I however was able to do what I wanted when I wanted.

I learned later that it was because I had died and then brought back to life and turned into a white walker.

The walker who changed me gave me the ability to be like a human so that I could be used against them.

I walked for a while and decided it was time to start acting the part.

I put on the dress that was tattered and torn.

I crawled to the wall and banged on the gate, pleading for help.

I screamed and screamed, and suddenly the doors opened, and out came John snow.

He looked at me in shock and all the men that came with him drew their swords.

"What do you want White Walker?" he asked.

I stopped. Was he really speaking to me? I stepped forward.

"I need help. I have been changed and do not wish to serve the evil king." I said.

John studied me for a moment and spoke.

"I am John snow, the King of the north, you will serve me from now on." He said.

I nodded. John put his arm out to touch me and I shirked back.

He looked at me confused.

"If you touch me, you will be turned." I Said.

John nodded and pulled away from me.

"We will get you gloves to wear and cover yourself with clothes that will allow you interact with us." He said.

I nodded and followed them into the wall.

I could hear the White Walker leaders smiling.

They knew I would follow through with what they had sent me to do.

But what they didn't know is that John Snow would be their downfall, and mine as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 2:

* * *

I walked into the room with John snow, and positioned the weapon I had hidden.

I knew that I would have to take action quick.

"We can find you a cure." He said.

I stopped.

I had not thought that there was a cure.

Had I ever been alive?

Did I have a life before this?

I looked at John Snow who studied me.

"I do not remember my life before I turned, but I know I was this age." I said.

John nodded.

"And you cannot touch anyone?" he asked.

I smiled.

"Let's find out." I said

I quickly touched his cheek before he could do anything, and nothing happened.

I was shocked.

Usually they would have been turned by now.

John looked at me with anger, but with surprise that nothing had happened.

I stepped back and looked at my hands in surprise, then back to John Snow.

His gaze turned to surprise.

"You thought you could turn me? Why didn't it work?" he asked.

His sword was pointed at me, and I knew that this sword could kill me.

I had seen this sword kill before.

I looked to John Snow.

"I was sent to kill you, but now I see that I can't." I Said.

John studied me, almost seeing if he could trust me or not.

To see if I was telling the truth.

He lowered his sword and sighed.

"You have never been able to touch anyone have you?" he asked.

I sighed.

"No, I have not." I said looking down at my feet.

Suddenly, my hands started to burn.

I looked at them and saw them changing.

I looked up to John who had a look of surprise on his face, and his sword now drawn again.

I fell to the floor in agony.

I felt like I was dying.

I screamed and screamed.

I closed my eyes and all went black.

* * *

John's P.O.V.

The white walker in front of me was no white walker I had ever seen.

She had just tried to turn me, and spoke to me like a normal person.

Suddenly, she screamed. It was ear piercing.

I raised my sword to protect myself, but realized soon enough, that the scream was that of pain, not anger.

She fell to the floor in a heap and was unconscious.

I watched as her white hair turned to brown and her skin to that of a normal human.

She was turning back into a human.

How was this possible?  
Then it hit me.

I had died and come back and was immune.

I was the cure.

* * *

Lulu's P.O.V.

I woke up in a strange place.

I realized I was in a bed.

I looked at my hands and saw that they were normal.

I looked up to see John Snow coming over to me.

He smiled.

"It's good to have you back." He said.

I nodded.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I only remember waking up as a white walker." I said.

John nodded.

"You are human now, and are welcome to stay." He said.

I nodded.

"Thank you, but…." I stopped

John sighed and sat down on the bed.

"You think that because you tried to kill me as a white walker, I won't forgive you and let you stay?" he asked.

I nodded.

Suddenly, I was very sick.

John grabbed a bucket and I vomited into it.

I looked at John.

"This can't be good." He said.

I nodded.

"I'll get someone to take a look at you. Sam will do it. He learned about you for the sake of the wall." He said.

I nodded.

"I promise I won't be far." He said

"Thank you." I Said.

* * *

John's P.O.V.

Sam came out fo the room, after he had examined the girl.

"her name is Lulu and she is now human. I don't know what you did but she is human, but ….." said Sam.

"What is it Sam?" I asked.

"She's pregnant." He said.

I stood looking at Sam like he had two heads.

Suddenly Lulu screamed in pain and it was piercing again.

We rushed into the room to see that she was once again a white walker, but she had a belly.

"I don't understand, how did she turn back, and how is she that far along?" I asked.

Lulu was shaking and suddenly, she screamed again and was human again.

This time her belly was huge.

"What is going on?" I asked.

Sam shook his head.

I turned to Lulu.

"Have you ever seen this happen?" I asked.

Lulu nodded.

"Yes, and no one ever survives." She said.

I stopped.

"What is it?" I asked.

Lulu sighed.

"I have seen it happen to humans, not white walkers like me. I think my body is trying to protect the baby and is going in between white walker to human to do so." She said.

I sighed.

"You didn't think to tell me you were pregnant." I said.

She blushed.

"I have never been with a man, so no." she said.

I turned to sam to avoid an awkward stare at Lulu.

His nose was deep in a book.

"What does it say?" I asked

Sam looked up.

"It says that you two have to be one. And then the child will come and Lulu will be human again and stay human this time. Because you were dead and now alive and the cure, her body is reacting different than the normal cure." He said.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"What does that even mean?" I asked.

Lulu spoke.

"It means you have to marry me in every way." She said.

This time I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 3:

* * *

Lulu's P.O.V.

The great John Snow fainted over being married to a woman?

Or was it the fact that I was a white walker.

When he awoke he looked at me hard.

He didn't say anything, he just stared.

He then left the room, leaving Sam with me who looked scared as could be.

Suddenly, John was in the room with a priest.

"You have to marry us right now." Said John

The priest looked at John like he had three heads.

"I will not marry you to this abomination." He yelled.

Sam held a sword to the priest's neck.

"I think you will." He said.

John snorted

"You heard him." Said John

The priest nodded and did the ceremony.

We were married.

Suddenly, I felt pain again and I screamed again.

I looked down to see that I was human again.

My belly now bigger.

I looked like I was about six months pregnant.

I looked at John who had a look of horror on his face.

The priest left after being sworn to secrecy, and Sam was now looking ready to faint.

"I thought that this would work?" asked John

Sam coughed.

"Um….It's not done yet." He said.

John paled.

He then pointed to the door.

"Get out!" he yelled.

Sam left and shut the door behind him.

John walked up to the door and locked it and with a sigh turned to me.

"I am guessing that it means we have to consummate our marriage for it to be complete and make us one?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"I have no idea." I Said.

"I think that it might work." I Said.

John nodded and started to take his armor off.

I looked down.

I had been changed into a nightgown and was covered up to my chest with a blanket fur.

I looked at John.

"I have never…." I Said.

John stopped.

"What happens if you turn while we are….you know." He said motioning between us.

I looked at him horrified.

"I don't know." I yelled.

John sighed.

He then came and sat next to me.

He was now in only a pair of pants.

"Well with your current condition, I will make it as gentle as possible." He said.

"How do you want to do this?" he asked.

I sighed.

I have no idea. I know nothing. You will have to take the lead and I'll follow.

John nodded and climbed over me.

My belly bumped him.

"Um… why don't you turn around." He said.

I nodded and stood up and turned around.

John chuckled.

"Not like that." He said.

He got up and angled me to lean over the bed.

"How about like this." He said.

I nodded.

I was afraid.

"I will be as gentle as possible." He said.

I nodded.

His hands touch the nightgown and pulled it over my backside.

I felt him stiffen against me.

I shuddered as his body contacted with mine.

Suddenly, our bodies were one.

I didn't feel any pain or anything.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine…why?" I asked.

John answered.

"well usually there is pain." He said.

"So I have heard." He finished.

I nodded.

"No, nothing for me." I said.

John nodded and I felt him start to move.

I started to feel light flutters in my stomach.

I heard John groan into me.

The flutters turned into pleasure and soon I was moaning with him.

The next thing I knew I was moving with him, wanting more.

He pulled my shoulders to meet him more.

He groaned and stiffened and I felt an explosion of pleasure ride through me.

We separated and John climbed next to me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I nodded.

Suddenly, I felt warm.

"John, I feel warm." I Said with happiness.

"Warm? Like alive?" he asked.

I nodded.

And then it happened.

I felt the first contraction.

"John the baby is coming." I said.

"That was fast." He said.

I nodded.

I felt the urge to push.

"John I need to push." I Said.

John pailed.

"Wait now, I have to get help." He said.

I screamed.

"There's no time, just help me." I said.

John nodded and I spread my legs and pushed.

I did this a couple of more times, and heard the cry of a baby as the baby slid out of me.

John caught the baby and looked at me.

"It's a girl." He said.

I smiled and John handed me our daughter.

"So, does this mean that she is yours?" I asked.

John looked at the baby girl and smiled.

"She had my hair, of course she's mine." He said.

"After all, we are married." He finished.

I looked at John.

"How can you be so amazing?" I asked.

John smiled.

"I am king of the north for a reason." He said.

I laughed and swatted at him.

I looked down to our daughter and smiled.

She did in fact look like John.

How this happened, I'll never know, but I was not about to challenge fate.

Over the years, John and I learned to love each other.

I was human, and we had many human children together.

We lived happily ever after.


End file.
